


Scars for Survival

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They wouldn’t give her a mirror the first few days, but she knew it was bad. She knew she’d be scarred forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Scars for Survival

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th posted Harry Potter fic!! Which is really just nuts, wow...

Lavender looked in the mirror, her eyes immediately catching on the scars across her face. It was hard not to notice them even if she'd been trying to ignore them, like she had for the first few months recovering from the Battle of Hogwarts.

Laying in a bed at St. Mungo’s, for a little while she’d wished she would have died out there. They wouldn’t give her a mirror the first few days, but she knew it was bad. She knew she’d be scarred forever. When they told her there wasn’t anything they could do about it, no potions or spells or anything, she’d cried.

Her face, her beauty, had been her biggest asset, she’d always thought. Not anymore. She didn’t know what to do.

It took a long time and a lot of thinking and even more crying, but she’d figured it out. She wasn't going to ignore the scars now. They were a part of her. They showed that she'd survived, that she was strong in ways she hadn’t known she was before.

She would hold her head up high even among the stares and sidelong glances that always came. Lavender Brown was a survivor and she was proud of that.


End file.
